The Temptress and The Child of Zaun (Ahri x Ekko)
by kagamiroko
Summary: Ahri takes her interest in Ekko, and follow their destiny through a long-lasting, but hard-earned relationship that takes them through thugs, the Rift and many other surprises. [High Smut Alert] [Warning: Partially Lemoned to a High Degree]
1. Chp 1: The Prelude

_Hello, everyone! I'm Kagamiroko, an ex-writer of local guides and books, and I recently ventured into the writing of FanFics!_

 _I bring this story to you as a smutty romance between Ekko and Ahri, some of my favourite mid-laners. This is the first of many, and expect L-rated stories for lemons coming up! There isn't any at this chapter._

 _This first chapter is a bit short, because it's simply to set the background for Ahri and her reasoning to meet Ekko. Nonetheless, I hope it suffices to satisfy you._

Enjoy!

* * *

Ahri strolled the luxury streets of Ionia, scanning around for new clothes, and… new prey. Her nine tails, clumped together as one, swirled hypnotically as she eyed around for more outfits on the glossy windowpanes. It's been another few strenuous weeks of the Rift, and Ahri was glad to be finally having her day off. Her tails imitated a clenched fist as she recalled her last game, where an inexperienced summoner kept throwing her into outnumbered fights, feeding the enemy team repeatedly and losing the game. Shunned by her teammates and mocked by her opponents, she applied for a leave and left in a scurrying, bringing only money, some clothes and her tears.

Her sulk was interrupted as the hairs on her neck perked up, sensing a focused gaze from an unknown location. She stopped walking, as her black, velvety ears scanned the surroundings for anomalies amongst the blaring flood of Ionian citizens. Unsurprisingly, that turned to no avail. Ahri continued walking, with more caution, for that unknown gaze seemed to linger. Her expression became more disturbed, until it became contagious, random strangers in the crowd staring at her troubled face. Her slow pace quickened into a jog, her tails curled up to prevent being stepped on by the oblivious crowd around her.

It happened quickly. A coarse, calloused hand momentarily touched her shoulder before applying immense force, throwing her petite, slim body into a shadier, narrow alley that Ahri never seemed to notice was there. When she regained her sense, her brain registered her body sprawled over the ground and got up in a dazed, groggy fashion.

She scanned her surroundings. It was a narrow concrete walkway with smooth stone on each of the two walls, wedged in between two ten-storey buildings. Not a single person was around, which was surprising, considering that she was in the city centre of Ionia. Noticing that she was coated by a massive shadow, she looked up… and wish she didn't instantly. A group of summoners, classified to be in bronze V leagues by their dull, unmarked cloak, glared down at their new target. They were known to be notoriously violent, but somehow, by sheer luck, they were allowed to remain in the Institute of War.

Ahri got up and smirked, her tails fanning out instinctively. "What do _you_ want?"

The leader stepped forward, a bronze-tanned man with arms of nearly pure muscle (imagine Alistar-arms on a human) and a tiny head that was out of proportion in comparison to the rest of the body.

He chuckled. "Not much. Just putting a slutty fox in her place," he said, as his herd moved to surround her in a semicircle, as if it was part of a script they rehearsed.

One of his friends to her left lunged at her, slamming her towards the cold, stone wall and pinning her, harshly slamming air out of her lungs. Her tails curled around the invader's hands and struggled to break the grip on her shoulders, but his strength and the shock of the slam overwhelmed her. In the tiny part of her brain that wasn't overwhelmed by panic or shock, she summoned her essence ball. A swirling ball of mystic blue essence materialised from behind the teenager that pinned her and floated to her right palm.

"Whoa, what you gonna do, darlin'?" the leader taunted. "Kill the very people you choose to serve?" His mob laughed, with cruelty underlying their fits.

Ahri faltered at that thought. As much as she'd hate to admit, he was right. Killing, or even harming, wasn't an option for her. It'd get her expelled from the League, and they'd go off without a scratch. She lowered her ball, and was taken by surprise with a punch from one of the other students, followed by a hard shove from the opposite direction, sending her body sprawled to the floor once again. The next few minutes were a flurry of kicks, punches and a stockpile of insults. She shrieked and squirmed and attempted everything to endure the pain. For a brief period, they stopped, and she lifted her hopes to think it was over. Her bruised body crippled under force from another kick as she was sent flying deeper into the alley. Tears flowed an endless stream from her dull-gold eyes as their words stabbed their needles deep in her heart.

The afternoon sun started to set.

* * *

 _How was that for a start? Please leave reviews and follow if you're willing to see where this plot goes._

 _Thank you for your time!_


	2. Chp 2: Curiosity

_Hello everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2 of this series. Hoped you enjoyed the first part and are anxious to see this part coming out._

 _Nothing too exciting yet, but more, I promise, will be coming out soon! Until then, enjoy!_

 _~ Kagamiroko_

* * *

When she woke up, those mutts were nowhere to be seen.

That afternoon was too much for Ahri's body. First, she could hardly twitch a muscle without yelping in pain and could only lay on the floor like a useless pile of flesh, helplessly staring at the setting of the sun as it painted the skies a striking orange, outnumbered by the onslaught of night, gradually cloaking the world in darkness. Several minutes later, after several more failed attempts of trying to move, she torturously mustered the strength to stand up, and succeeded doing so with the help of the frosty stone wall.

She assessed her body's condition. It was covered with dark shoe marks, mostly on her exposed legs. Her clothes were torn with several bleeding scratches near the waist and arms. One looked like it was infected, spouting white pus as it emanated pulses of pain down every single nerve in her. One of her legs felt so sore it felt almost dislocated. Her skin was peppered with so many bruises, she swore she was seeing dark spots in her vision and blinked multiple times in hope that it was true. True that the thugs showed a shred of mercy and miraculously left her with only a few bruises. Sure. Ahri shoved that wistful thought aside and evaluated her options. Her body was screaming in agony for aid and care, but she knew she wouldn't find any here. Slowly, she limped, minimizing contact with her sore foot, her nine tails grappling onto anything solid enough to give her support. By the time she reached the entryway of the alley, exhaustion, alongside the sea of soreness inside her, finally overwhelmed her will. Her grip on the wall slipped as she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw were a blur of several brown-coloured figures running towards her. And a hint of… was that…

…white…?

That was the last thing that passed through Ahri's mind. As she regained consciousness, she awoke on a much more pleasant surface, the soft springy texture of a bed. Most of her wounds have healed, her bruises started to fade, and most of the soreness was gone as she threw her hands above her head, eliciting a soft groan. She sat up, her tails offering a soft cushion to the steel bedframe, and she looked around the room. It was ornately designed, with red carpeting and white-washed, intricately designed walls. One of the walls had an engraved image of the battle between Ionia and Noxus on the Rift. Large 8-paned windows showered the room with rays of light like a greenhouse. She instantly recognized the place as the Prestige Hall in the Ionian General Care Centre. The room was built to feel pleasant and luxurious, for it was the highest-quality (and no surprise, the most expensive) in the entirety of Ionia. Her torn clothes were skillfully folded and placed on a square table beside her bed, and from the corner of her eye, she spotted a finished drink canister and an empty container that smelled like fried chicken, which reminded her. She was _mighty_ hungry. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly in the presence for food. She instantly jumped off her bed and headed for the corridors.

As she scurried around the corridors, she never felt more puzzled in her entire life. Who on Runeterra would have dragged her from a dark alley to a hospital, and put her in the most luxurious service that a mere handful could afford? She passed by an open doorway and overheard snippets of conversation between what she believed were nurses.

"Condition… okay… asleep … two days … her patron… champion…"

 _Okay,_ she thought. _I now know two things. One, the person who got me here in this place is a champion, so he would be someone I know. Two, I've been asleep for two days?_ Her stomach growled fiercely this time, as if to show its lack of satisfaction in the longest period of starvation it has ever experienced. Feet as silent as feathers, she returned to the Prestige Hall, accompanied by the delightful scent of cooked rice and an enchanted plate that would manifest anything she demanded. Her tails flailed in random directions in absolute joy. After two Frejlord-sized servings of food, (new record for her) she felt content and requested to leave, desperate in search of the questions that tugged endlessly at her conscience.

Within two hours, she was back home.

She spent her first minutes there on her bed, enjoying the reassuring feeling that she was back in somewhere more comfortable, unlike the dark alleyway she was forced to spend in just over two days ago. She wrapped herself in the red and gold blankets and stared at the ceiling, and started looking at the timeline engraved upon the edges of the ceiling. It was supposed to magically mark the history of Ionia as major events unfolded. She shook her head, taking a step back into reality. She then went to the office, where she spent an hour retelling her… experiences over the last two days, justifying why her leave had been longer than what she called for. The officer mentioned to investigate these few summoners and will most likely result in their expelling, which has been the best news Ahri has heard all week. The idea that she'd never have to deal with them again seemed too good to be true.

As she looked around the Institute, the rumors seem to have spread. One look of the faces of other staring champions (besides the usual, for they stare at her body extremely often, which she loved) told her that they knew the reason behind the fading damages on her skin and body. Garen and Teemo, who were in the match the other day, had the heart to ask if she was okay, as if the loss from the other day was forgotten. She asked many questions around, searching for her "patron" as the nurse had described it. Each question led her to different answers – to the point where Darius, the Hand of Noxus, was supposedly the 'charming man,' as Katarina said, who'd put Ahri in the hospital that stood as the opposite of Noxus.

Still, by the end of the day, there were no clean directions and no lead to head towards. Disheartened by this turn of events, Ahri walked on the tiled pave way to Gragas' tavern to get a drink. What shocked her was that she was at absolute zero when it came to sexual desire at this time, which was a straight-up first for her, ever.

 _Gods, what is happening to me?_ She thought, as she slowly pushed the signature smooth ironwood door that resembled the entrance to his tavern. As usual, the moment the door opened a tiny crack, sound waves of all frequencies invaded her eardrums. Her hands instinctively cupped her fox ears, in the hope of minimizing the sound but that hardly have an effect.

Gragas' place would have been the perfect definition for the word 'anarchy.'

The place was strewn with empty and half-filled ale cups. Tables were turned over, some mildly chipped on the edges, others split down the middle, likely the result of a fight between barbarians. Some ale was dripping onto the floor, onto a pile of black sludge that Ahri was nowhere near interested in inspecting further. She wriggled her way to the back of the tavern, ignoring the conversations (and fights) of the people around her, and several pair of eyeballs that traced her petite, alluring body. She narrowly dodged a flying pint of ale, which blew a guy unconscious on the head on the other side of the tavern.

She scurried through the large door with the emblem of a large gold-trimmed circle with the letter L in the centre, the new logo of the League of Legends. Knowing that this section was reserved for champions and summoners, she hurriedly ran through, nearly slamming one of her tails in the process. The room was of similar design, but with less of a mess. Neatly arranged, well-polished glasses were on the racks, ready for its next customer.

Ahri smiled at the comforting view. She was content with the typical view of the usual league champions, enjoying friendly chats, each other's company, and of course, Gragas' best brew. It comforted her that not everything was going downhill in her life. Amongst the usual customers, she recognized a familiar white hairstyle that only belonged to one person: Ekko. Knowing that Ekko was a terrible drinker, she approached him with curiosity and her usual zeal.

Something's going to happen tonight.

* * *

 _After reading this, you can kind of tell what's coming next ;) follow and favourite if you'd like to see where it goes!_

 _Leave reviews to tell me where I can improve my story for you all amazing readers 3_


End file.
